The Second Crisis(SYOC)
by Hofund
Summary: A century after the Re-Genesis Crisis,the world has again dissolved into chaos. Quiet chaos. The Twelve Swords have been awakened from their slumber. Now, a new team of twelve must wield the Swords and cleanse the chaotic world. Of course, they'll have to learn how not to kill each other first...(SYOC CLOSED! 6/6 Girls & 6/6 Boys spots Taken!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Re-Genesis crisis has passed. The Sword Eyes who,once revered as saviors,had been forgotten in the long river of Time. The only ones who remembered were the ninja tribe on the suburban areas, and even then they only had vague memories of the event. The Exalted Swords themselves had been lying in wait,waiting for the time they would be needed again...

During this time, the people had remembered their legacy and the way they had created and crafted their world with their own hands. However,memories were some of the things most easily forgotten. The world had become corrupt and chaotic. Oh,all was still peaceful on the surface-the selfish politicians and social elite still cared enough about public image to keep the people from living in dumps,eating rubbish and pouring whatever could run better than thick mud down their throats. So they kept most of the good policies that made people happy and alive.

Of course,under the surface, the society stank worse than a blocked toilet that had never been cleaned in a decade. The few dissidents and whistle-blowers exposing the connections between government and gangs,the secret deals between 'opposing' political parties,you name it,never got further than an article or two in the local newspaper. The luckiest one(and the best one) got two articles up on the papers before meeting the same fate of 'suicide' that his fellow people had seen before him. The government never took any blame for it-they killed themselves! How was the government supposed to know beforehand? Even in cases where clear evidence of murder were found, it was always some other 'loyal citizen who got too impulsive about the lies (blahblahblah) was spreading' who killed the person. They were 'disciplined'(actually,they were given medals and a special lump sum 'fund' to help with their work) to be 'less impulsive in the future'.

The blood of the murdered innocents awakened the Exalted Swords to the fact that the world was in chaos again. The Spirits residing in them called a meeting and decided: the Exalted Swords must resurface,choose a new master, and seek to awaken the dormant Sword of Judgement Truth-Eden,another Sword of God that could cleanse the world of evil.

Author's note

Hi,everyone. I'm Hofund! I was inspired by many other SYOCs and I have decided to write one on my own. The form will be posted soon on my profile. If you can be bothered enough to type it out(or if your device can copy it) here's the form!

Name:

Age:

Alias:

Nickname:

Gender:

Personality(make it as simple or as complex as you want. Just remember that I'll be working with what I have,so don't blame me if you send me five words and the character's talking and behavior ends up different from what you imagined.):

Appearance:

Body build:

Height and weight(in meters and kilograms pls):

History(no descendants of fandom characters):

Which Sword chose them:(choose carefully,because they undergo some changes after they wield the sword)

No.)Name(Attribute Color)(Special attribute)-weapon type by style of use.

1)The Shining Sacred Sword Shining-Sword(Red)(Light)-Medium

2)The Darkness Demon Sword Dark-Blade(Red)(Dark)-Heavy

3)The Sky Light Sword Crown-Solar(White)(Light)(Rapier)-Light

4)The Midnight Sun Treasured Sword Midnight-Sun(White)(Dark)-Light

5)The Hurricane TwinBlade Kamui-Hayate(Green)(Light)-Medium

6)The Black-Insect Demon Blade Usubakagero(Green)(Dark)-Heavy

7)The Flash Soul Blade Lightning-Shion(Purple)(Light)-Light

8)The Offensive Skull-Blade Executioner(Purple)(Dark)-Medium

9)The Blue-Water Great Sword Maelstrom(Blue)(Light)-Medium

10)The Abyss Giant Sword Abyss-Apocalypse(Blue)(Dark)-Heavy

11)The Light Wings Divine Blade Angelic-Feather(Yellow)(Light)-Light

12)The Fantasy Heaven-Blade Twilight-Fantasia(Yellow)(Dark)-Heavy

How they found the Exalted Sword:

Why they were chosen by the Sword:

Everyday outfit:

Combat Outfit(Light weapons give light armor that allows more flexibility and speed with a little protection;Heavy weapons give heavy armor designed to take the brunt of enemy blows;Medium is a balance of the two.)

Reaction to being Chosen:

Action when he/she has to leave:(sneak out,walk out with family's blessings,or no goodbyes at all?)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Combat Strengths:(Good at dodging?Balance?Blow-for-blow? Also,please be reminded that you should choose an appropriate Sword for your OC. We don't want a person who's good at evasion holding a Heavy(Sword) would we now?)

Combat Weaknesses:

Fears:

Likes(including hobbies):

Dislikes:

Quirks:

Open to romance?(I may consider matchmaking. And there will be no homosexual relationships. Nothing against them;it's too hard to write them well.)

Anything Else(I may have forgotten):

You are welcome to PM me if you have any questions or criticisms regarding my form.

Rules&Regulations:

1)Submit only by PM. Sorry Guests,but there will be a need to talk concerning all the major characters.

2)Please, no Mary-Sues or Gary-Stu's. I mean,your OC can have ninja skills or Close-Quarters-Combat skills,but please don't give me any born-with-special-powers characters,because if they wield a Sword,they'll become a Sword Eye and that will give them special powers in accordance of their color and Special Attribute.

3)One person,ONE OC. You can submit as many as you like,but I'll only take one unless there is a shortage(which I hope there won't be *puppy eyes*.

4)If the likes/history/etc of your OC is really long, say so. Don't leave anything blank or I'll think it's an incomplete form.

5)Be ready to have your character changed a little. I will definitely discuss with you first but I mean it when I say your character needs to be changed.

6)This is not first-come first-serve. Good OCs do have a chance to bump early birds off if they're way better than the original.

7)Deadline will be up after initial submissions.

8)THERE ARE NO MORE RULES! Have fun creating!

Please note: constructive criticism is more than welcome. Purging flames are also tolerable. However, destructive criticism and Flames of Annihilation are most definitely not. Peace out,fellow authors and future Sword Eyes.

Hofund


	2. The Call of the Brave and Resilient

Hi, everyone! So, this is the first chapter of The Second Crisis! And we'll be meeting the first two Sword Eyes! And they are:

The Wielder of The Blue-Water Great Sword Maelstrom: Callista Galloway!

AND

The Wielder of The Flash Soul Blade Lightning Shion: Catlyana Mari!

Spirit of Maelstrom POV

The world is ending. I know it. Ever since the bodies of the good people were dumped into MY turf I knew I had to do something. I was tempted,more than once,to jump up and run the disgusting rats' through with me. But deep down,I knew I couldn't do anything(of course I still made life hard for them by manipulating the weather and occasionally managed to drown one or two of them) without someone to direct me and my power,or I'd cause ruin and destruction all around. After the Meeting of the Spirits of the Swords, I set about searching for a new master. Most candidates who could hold me and use me without getting absorbed by me or turning into a puddle of water were either too cowardly,or they were the perpetrators of evil themselves.

My new mistress came as a total surprise to me. Apart from being suitable I sensed the turbulence within her and an inner calm from the settlement of some issue in life. Just like the sea-as turbulent as it may be on the surface,it is calm on the inside. I felt I had met a worthy owner. And yet-how was I to get in touch? I can't possibly float in the air and get in front of her and say: Hey,you're my new mistress!Let's be friends! And I had to test her. But how? I suddenly had an idea. I wasn't too sorry about it. After all,all the others on that ship were smugglers who transported drugs and weaponry. I would be doing the world a favor...I chuckled gleefully.

Callista POV

Night duty on the deck was always enjoyable for me. In fact,it was one of my favorite pastimes.

The dark tranquility of the sea has always attracted me and calmed me,no matter how troubled I was. Today it appealed to me in particular. It felt...alive. I could almost feel a connection to the sea-its pulse of life,its vast mystery,and the way it felt more like the sea than anywhere else. I stood on the deck,contemplating the sea.

Suddenly I noticed a flash of blue light and something unnatural resonated around the sea. I could've sworn I heard someone-or something-chuckle. It ran down my spine,chilling me. I got a VERY bad feeling about it. Also,the sea felt a little emptier than before. It was as if the creatures of the sea had run away the way people do from a disaster. I wasn't too sure, but I pulled the alarm anyway. The crew members gathered on the deck just as a big wave rocked our ship. Now this was quite normal in this area of the sea,so everyone was about to dismiss it as a false alarm before an even bigger wave hit us,almost tipping us sideways. I only just managed to avoid getting squished into a human pancake against the metal outer wall.

"Emergency stations! Prepare to throw the cargo overboard!" The captain yelled. No sooner were the words out of his mouth did an undersea current lift us a few inches into the air and threw us back onto the surface. If I didn't know better I'd think the sea was deliberately trying to capsize us. It was all really cliche-like a bad soap opera where things get worse as soon as people try to do something about it. It made me wonder if God watched soap operas or really bad TV shows. I mused on that for a second before moving.

It turned out I was absolutely right. The more effort we made,the worse things became. Finally,after battling the sea for many tiring hours(about four,judging from the change in the moon's position) the captain ordered us to abandon ship. We all jumped overboard...and immediately regretted it. The seas ,if anything,got even rougher. The crew were consumed by the sea. They splashed about and struggled to stay above the surface but as the storm got worse and worse we all started to drown. I was on the verge of drowning myself-you know the point when you're drowning where you say"Oh,screw it. I'll let fate take over. If I live,I don't have to worry and if I die I can't worry."? I was nearing there.

It seems I underestimated the surprises the sea could provide. I was engulfed in a sphere of light. Subconsciously I felt something hard hit my back and gently lift me to the surface,but all I could think about was: Where am I? Am I in heaven or some sort of hell or limbo?

"No,Mistress. You are in non of those places."A deep voice intoned behind me. I turned,wondering who on earth could deadpan like that-

And saw a magnificent sword. It was blue all over,with sea-like ripples in the middle of the blade and a guard of what looked like reinforced titanium and sapphire. It was definitely one elegant weapon.

"Did you just talk to me?"

"I did."

"Who did this? Why was there a sudden freak storm?"

"I did it. To test your worth."

"What?!"

"Mistress Callie-"

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

"I have chosen you now-we know almost everything about each other."

I was surprised to find that the sword was right.

"Why did you choose me?'

"You are one of the pure ones in this dirty world. Also, you are a true representative of the sea, and you are passionate about Justice."

'Where am I now? I doubt I would do you good if I drowned in the sea."

"You are a worthy wielder of me. Open your eyes,Mistress Callie."

I opened my eyes-and found that one of them was staring through a lens of light. From the eye, I could see the world in HD(and the fact I was on an isolated island with only a spot on the horizon that indicated land). I could see a plant-not magnified but instead glowing green and pulsating. I turned my eye to a place where a strangler was slowly but surely killing a tree. I saw the vine glow a rich,deadly red while the plant being killed by it had a regular green inner color but was already starting to fade.

"What...what is this?"

"That's for being my wielder. You are now a Sword Eye. You will help with the mission of bringing balance and Justice back into this world."

Oh boy. Yesterday,I was a simple sailor,working as a crew member for hire.

And now,I'm some kind of chosen person who's supposed to 'bring balance and Justice back into the world'?

"That's right. I'm glad you got it in so short a time. Now take me and come with me. We have much to learn."

Spirit of Lightning-Shion POV

Wow, the number of fools and cowards in the world are way above my estimations. Since the Meeting, we had found a quiet but more obvious place and accessible place to reside in (i.e. apart from inside volcanoes,glaciers,ocean trenches,the center of the Earth,etc.) and had prepared ourselves to face the seeking of the unworthy. So far, of the 322 people who came to me,no one had the tact,the guts or the ability to hold me. It was really frustrating. Seriously,I'm right here! What is the matter with you guys?!

I was really beginning to lose hope. My last master could handle me like no one else. It wasn't that he wanted to use me to further his own ends. It was that he KNEW me-he understood my significance as an Exalted Sword. I wish he wasn't dead for a century already. For the first time,I wished I could reverse the laws of death-

Waiiiiit a minute. What is that feeling? Another adventurous spirit...oh this was going to be fun. I summoned my power and drew the unfortunate adventurer towards her demise,all the while as my power kicked in and soul-draining lightning began to crackle...

Catlyana POV

I trudged through the undergrowth and headed toward the Cave of Doom. The people of the village said that it had been a simple cave a couple weeks ago. All of a sudden children who went in to play were never seen again. Every search party sent out to find them-came back empty-handed if they were lucky and vanished mysteriously if they weren't. Well,I was going to find them.

My mom and my dad gave me the good things in life but I was simply never very happy about it. I believed that to get real satisfaction you had to fight for it. They respected my wishes and I became a wandering adventurer at 18,returning home about once or twice a year(come on, having a free spirit doesn't mean you can neglect the parents who raised you and loves you unconditionally!).

I dispelled the thought as I got nearer. It had a strange feeling to it-as if the cave was challenging me,daring me to come in on pain of death. I also felt something tugging at me-not my body,but rather my mind. It felt as if I was losing sense of self and direction the nearer I got. I steeled myself against it. No Guts,no Glory. No brakes! I plunged into the cave-

And leapt aside as a bolt of some unknown substance struck the ground at my feet. I had a feeling I would be vaporized if I got hit,but when I looked at the ground there was no indication it had been struck. Not even a dent on the dusty,sandy ground. Alarm bells ringing and so tense that I felt the tension radiating from me, I took three steps forward. When nothing happened,I took another step forward.

There is the saying when you are near death or tense enough and there is incoming danger, your vision splinters into many 4-K cameras. My vision did it for me and suddenly I noticed five purplish lightning bolt arching at me from different directions,each one seemingly designed to turn me into a nice shish-kebab. I could tell the cameras were running slow motion but I could only see a blur of lavender. I rolled on the ground and three of them slammed into where I was standing. I stood up and my eyes widened as I noticed(from the cameras that covered my back) that the two lightning bolt that were aimed at where I was standing seemingly bounced off and came at me. I threw myself against the wall as they finally hit the spot barely 10 inches from me. I shakily stopped hugging the wall and wondered what would come next. I didn't have the strength for another stunt like that. Just then I felt another tug. This one was not trying to suck my soul out. It was an invitation. I decided to take it up. Better die later after seeing the truth than anger whatever threw the bolts at me and die now.

I walked into a magnificent stone chamber. It was naturally formed but looked as if nature had taken a day off as a stone-cutter and interior designer. Soft purple light gave the room a deadly elegance.

"Hello."

I jumped involuntarily. What in the world?

"Oh, I am here. Please turn your head 90 degrees clockwise and walk twenty paces."

That would be...the center of the stone chamber. I walked forward and saw the most beautiful sword in my life.

It managed to look deadly,powerful and awe-inspiring at the same time. a golden hilt wrapped in the softest leather, its wing-like guard with the ruby in the middle and the triangle shaped blade(from the part not embedded in the solid block of blue granite) that it would be deadly in combat.

"Oh,stop ogling me. You're making me shy." That was when I realized(and noticed) that the voice was coming from the sword.

"Well, who are you? Why can you speak and why did you try to kill me?-Before you ask who I am, I'm Catlyana Mari and I'm here to investigate the mysterious disappearance of the villagers. Did you kill them?"

"I did,Miss Catlyana. Not many has been successful in dodging my Draining Bolts. Can you be so kind as to pull me out of this block of rock? It feels terribly stuffy in here."

"Since when did I take orders from you?"

"I said please. It was a request."

"It doesn't feel like one to me. It feels like a-"

"Challenge?"It interrupted. NOW how did it read my mind? I could have bet my locket with my family's photograph in it that if it had a face it would be smiling slyly.

"Oh,come on. It really feels stuffy in here. Will you just pull me out so we can talk better already?"

There's nothing to it so I grab the hilt-and mentally reeled as images,feelings and memories flooded my mind. My brain felt like a computer having a thousand years' worth of HD videos downloaded into it simultaneously. When I managed to recover(and shove the large pile of memories into somewhere else that wouldn't make me suffer from brain overload),I found that the sword was out of the stone and in my hand.

 _I'm sorry for that,Mistress Catt. I am The Flash Soul Blade Lightning-Shion. You are_ theone _I've been looking for._

 _Well,that was interesting. Apart from being nearly disintegrated and brain-killed by my Exalted Sword. That;s what you sent into my head right?_

 _Yes,I transferred all my memories to you. Use me._

I swung the blade through the air. A slight crackle emanated from the sword and I choked and gagged as a whiff of decay invaded my nasal sensory nerves.

 _What the hell was that?_

 _Firstly,I have removed more souls from enemies and unworthy people than I care to count,and secondly,you haven't even used me to half my potential. Trying using me against the far wall. Don't move,just tap into my power._

I did so and was surprised to find my sword flinging a crescent wave of purple energy at the wall. When I got closer I saw that there was no marking on the wall but a gecko who'd been unlucky enough to be scampering up the wall disintegrated.

 _Now,turn around and use me on the opposite wall. This time,don't stand still. Tap into my power and move along with your strike._

I swung the sword,at the same time willing my body to cooperate and go along. I suddenly saw the far wall right in front of my nose. I skidded to a stop before I could break my nose on it,but I saw the sword plunged deeply into the wall. As I pulled it out and inspected the deep hole I'd made in it,I realized I'd moved almost 500 metres in about a quarter of a second.

A purple circle of light came into existence on my right eye as I heard my sword-no,my partner/weapon say,

 _Good work. Now come with me. We have much more to learn,practice and discuss._

Author's Note

Well folks! That is the first chapter! I hope you liked it!

Also, the next chapter we'll be meeting two more of the Sword Eyes! Please,review and favorite,and submit your lovely(okay,maybe not lovely but cute or cool)OCs! I'm thankful for D The Crafting-Hedgehog's help in this story and I hope I can make this story good for everyone!

So,until next time,

Peace out,fellow authors,Sword Eyes and future Sword Eyes!


	3. Call of the Compassionate

**Hello there folks. Wow. I love you guys! Also, my exams are coming up so my updates may gradually get slower after mid-December and may stop altogether from January to around April. I will still post a chapter now and then at that time but there will be no promises. What I can promise,however is I'll keep updating regularly until I really have to study all day,every day and every week. In the meantime,let us meet the next Sword Eye:**

 **The wielder of The Light Wings Divine Blade Angelic-Feather-Alexandra Greyson!**

Spirit of Angelic-Feather POV

Oh,what was I going to do? The meeting decreed that we must find ourselves a new master. And yet...most people approached me with the intention of using my power for evil! I had no choice but to hide or kill them. Oh what was I going to do? The others must have had armies of worthy people fighting over them and I'm still sitting on my hilt doing nothing! I was created to heal the good and righteous-and yet I'm killing lots. Oh,my former mistress,why did you have to die and leave me?! You were the only one who truly earned my allegiance! WHY?!

A ripple crashed across the space around me and broke my self-pity. I reached out and sensed another presence. A human. Great. Coming this way. Double great. I steeled myself and prepared to test the human. Until I met my new wielder,I will never hesitate.

Alexandra POV

I don't know what came over me this morning. I just wanted to take a hike. My family hadn't gone hiking since my mom got diagnosed with bone cancer. I suppose it was a twisted blessing for her when she contracted a new strain of some virus that killed her quickly and spared her from the months of chemotherapy and radiotherapy we had planned. It also saved us lots of money. Dad was never the same after that. I for one had never been too healthy. I have asthma and I was born with diabetes. That's something that requires lots of attention-attention my father can't spare. And that's why I came up here. Might as well do something for myself than wait for help to come to me.

I got the chance when the giant pinwheel tried to flatten me into an Alex-pancake. I should have known something was up. This part of the forest seemed more...alive. It felt more like a forest. And my breath came more smoothly. AND my need for sugar suddenly decided to take a day off. I felt better than I had in ages. That couldn't be a coincidence. That was when the giant pinwheel of light decided to take a shot at me. I easily sidestepped it-much more easily than I'd anticipated. It seemed like whoever had unleashed this thing wanted to scare me away,not kill me.

I walked forward to confront the person that was trying to scare me off and was surprised when tendrils of light wrapped around my hands and , the pinwheel rolled to a stop in front of me and transformed into a beautiful angel with wings.

"Who are you? Why do seek the Sword?"

"What? What Sword? What are you talking about at all?"

"You do not know that there is an Exalted Sword in these parts of the mountains?"

"I just came for a hike. Who the heck are you?"

"I am the Spirit who resides in the Sword."

"Let me go home."

"Haven't you always wanted to help the poor and the weak?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know when people genuinely care for others. And people like you,who have conditions and issues themselves but can still be compassionate and caring...that is extremely rare."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying,face your mission,Alexandra Greyson. Your mission is to help others and by doing that,help yourself."

Now that _was_ really what I felt I was born for. This Spirit,as random and as weird as she may seem, was really on point."How do you know?"

"I have my own ways. Now,you just have to answer my question and you can go home."

"Ask. Go ahead."

"..."

-5 minutes later-

"I've forgotten the question I planned on asking you. You can go home now."

I admit I was surprised. But then again she might change her mind and who knows what will happen then. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and start the long trek down the mountain.

This mountain doesn't get many visitors except some hunters who come for the furs of the pine martens that live around here,so I was surprised to find this little girl on the ground crying for help.

For the first time in my life,I hesitated about helping people. I had an instinct telling me it was some sort of test from the freaky fairy and my instinct warred against my nature. In the end nature won and I decided to go help her out. She had slunk out of home from an abusive father apparently and got her ankle twisted when she tried to make her way down here.

I did not have much at hand that could help her,so I took my small First-Aid kit and patched her up. I took a long thin stick for her to use as a crutch. We limped down the mountain and went to my home. My father was pleased to see I had helped someone and gladly accepted her into our family.

That night,while we slept,I heard a voice call me. I traced it to its source and guess what I found? The crutch. It was the Sword the freaky fairy had been talking about. I admit that I was so surprised I squeaked and fell back against the wall. The Spirit told me to calm down and assured me that Rosa getting hurt and having an abusive father was not in their planning,but the Spirit had sensed my potential and so decided to help me. I recalled how there weren't any large enough (or strong enough)branches to support her weight until that stick appeared out of nowhere. I accepted her offer to become a Sword Eyes after learning that my indecision that lasted five minutes and the war I had with myself was influenced by them. I reached out and took the sword in my hand.

The Sword was light as a feather and was a rapier sort of weapon. I felt like as if a large part of the mist that had usually clouded my future had been dispelled. I also felt that my illnesses had left me-and all because I was willing to help others. My now-partner the Spirit had been right: help others and you will help yourself.

 **Author's Note**

 **Whew. That had me typing and thinking for 6 hours straight. And don't worry about there only being one. The next one to be introduced is being decided. Read,review and send me comments and ideas. I'll have the other decided and put up soon.**

 **Until then,**

 **Peace out Sword Eyes and future Sword Eyes(oh and my fellow authors too!)**

 **Hofund**


	4. Tip of the Fin

**Hello there everyone! Today, instead of just some boring introductions, I will be writing about what they did after they acquired the Sword! Also, a small Glossary.**

 **Legendia-where The Second Crisis takes place. It is currently ruled by a President,a Vice President and several Councils. It is rumored that the wielder of Truth-Eden was sealed at the Heart of Legendia,at unknown whereabouts. Legendia is like a land the size of about 10 Chinas split into five continents by five seas(like the Indian Ocean) surrounded by water with some islands scattered here and there. In this land, magic studies is a compulsory subject,with the same weighting in public exams as Math and English Language.**

 **Today, we will be meeting:**

The Sword Eye of Purple Light-Catlyana Mari!

Catlyana POV

Finally,after three days in that cave I can get into sunlight again.

Oh,come on,those three days weren't wasted. I learned a lot about and from the Sword,and vice versa. Now,Shion was saying that we needed to travel a little to let him get a look for himself and to find the other Sword Eyes. I was rather surprised to learn that there were twelve of us. Of course, if we go up against the Security Stingers,it's roughly 600:1 against us. But if you take into consideration that Chosen Ones are usually on their own,at least we'd have a team.

The only problem? The Exalted Swords were scattered all across Legendia and given the size of this place going from one end to another,even if Shion or I didn't tire, we'd only have gotten there in about two hours. If you take the fact that the superspeed from Shion can only last for fifteen minutes, then we'd make it-in about a week. And that's a really long time. All Shion can do is to sense around for traces of Exalted Sword activity and point me in what was(hopefully) the right direction.

We're currently at Stoke, the southern part/continent. I managed to hitch a ride on a personal airship for Lemurion. I had applied for the job of temporary bodyguard on the ship and when I managed to defeat all the other candidates using what they called 'a fancy metal triangle'(Shion enjoyed avenging his own name)the owner was glad to make a deal. I decided to get a meal before take-off,because the flight would be six hours and I probably won't get too much to eat.

I went to a street-side noodle stand and ordered noodles with sesame oil. I was eating as fast as I could but God or Fate HAD to play tricks on me.

I got the first inkling something was wrong when Shion started shaking. It rattled against the table leg and needless to say I got a lot of glances and a few unflattering comments about 'youngsters these days'.

 _Shion! What are you doing? You're freaking people out!_

 _There are 6 perverts staring at your ass and chest. Also I sensed their blood go to-you know,that place. And their thoughts-I don't even want to_ think about it.

I glanced around. Indeed,some of the people heads were turned in such a way that they had to be looking this way for the better part of time,and I noticed more than a few tissues soaked in blood,with people who where holding more tissues to their noses. Anything in common? They were all people who slept with any hot body they could get their hands on and probably had STDs all over them.

I got angry. You know,getting stared at by hot guys? That's luck and a great honor;getting stared at by people like these? That's,like,one big insult. Apparently Shion was also thinking along those lines,because he asked me if we could kill those guys.

I told him to be patient a little longer,and put down enough to pay my tab. Then-

 _It is time. Show those people who exactly you are._

I pulled out the sword. The people noticed and some of the guys staring at me knew they'd been caught. They started pulling out various weapons. I smiled at their pathetic attempts and moved. I cut down two of them in literally the blink of an eye. I slashed at the rest and took out three more. However,the last one was indeed to be reckoned with. He held an enchanted shield with a knife edge that could neutralize my Soul Drain energies. And I wasn't familiar enough with Shion to use his speed without risking losing my limbs or head to that edge.

 _Use Violet Charge. Don't fight against that shield. That shield is The Shield of Garrison. You can't break through it with the power you have now._

 _Show me. I'll lend you my body for a minute._

"Life Drain!"

To my surprise,I saw a trail of purple vapor being sucked into the Sword from the last man. The trails traveled up the snakes bodies(on the middle of the Sword) and was fed into the ruby at the hilt. I felt a surge of power run through both me and Shion.

Oh yeah,I could get used to this. I walked back to my job feeling better with myself.

-The President of Stoke's mansion-

"WHAT?!"

"Sir, there is no mistake. Engineer has been killed. However,there are no signs of injury or battle on him. Judging from the state he was found in,he was just an empty shell of a man. He is still alive but he is worse than a vegetable;he is only showing basic sign of being alive."

President Cormac decided to check out the archives. A wild guess flitted through his mind but he dismissed it just as quickly. It was too horrible to behold. His shoes tapped on the floor with a slight note of panic now as he walked towards the archive. It had never failed him and he hoped it wouldn't fail him now.

 **Author's Note**

 **Teaser! Sorry guys,I've got a big test coming up so this was all I could whip up AND type. Many apologies,and I promise another update soon!**

 **Peace out everyone,**

 **Hofund**


	5. First Encounter(of the turd kind)

**Hello there folks! I think I've been spending too much time introducing, so I'll be starting with characters after they get their Swords. I hope it will bring some change to the story I think is getting a little boring. So today,we'll be meeting:**

 **The Wielder of The Hurricane Twin-Blade Kamui-Hayate-Kazuma Akiyoshi!**

Kazuma POV

I was feeling pretty good with myself. Until that...that THING ruined my whole day.

I'd survived on the mountain for a whole week with my supplies taken away from me,broke my vegetarian diet(seriously,there was nothing else for me to eat,except maybe mud. The plants are either poisonous or cannot be eaten at all. What should I do,starve to the death?)and I got a really cool Exalted Sword. Apparently, it was testing me if I was willing to adapt to my environment and change my habits to survive that this happened. I made a promise to myself never to eat meat unless absolutely necessary. Meat is yucky.

I have to say, Kamui wasn't making things easier for me. He trained me until my bones were aching and there actually came a point where if I rested my anywhere my body could be put without getting shish-kebabed,or crushed,I would fall asleep. And then Kamui would poke me in a place really painful to wake me up. And then it would be more training.

Finally, it decided my skills were passable and decided to go down to town and have a look. He also said that he wanted to visit his former master's tribe,the ninjas.

We were halfway down when I heard a noise from deep inside the forest. Out came a creature that made me wonder if God really was perfect. If he had to make mistakes when he created everything,this had to be one of them. It looked like a rhinoceros beetle,except maybe a thousand times larger and a hundred times as ferocious. And while a regular rhinoceros beetle might be able to block a weak stomp,this one would be stomping people instead of getting stomped on. I decided to walk away slowly.

 _Don't! That's Grant-Benkei! It's-_

CRASH!

 _Sensitive to movement. Oh,well,looks like you have a very good chance to test the results of your training in running._

 _Don't be a little drip. Get ready for some speed._

 _You really aren't strong enough to take on a creature like that yet. Get out fast. NOT KIDDING. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU BECOME A STAIN ON THE GROUND._

 _Shut up and work with me. Now,this thing must have a weak point. And I know you've probably killed a few with your former master. Tell me about it._

 _Weakest point is its bad hearing. Strength would be its extremely good vision and sensitivity to any light. You sre in the forest and you're not experienced enough to use my speed without having really painful crashes. In fact,you might hurt yourself more than the Grant-Benkei does._

 _Hm. Get out of my head and let me think._

Kamui made a rude noise and faded into my mental background. The giant beetle had charged right into an oak tree and was having trouble freeing itself. I had maybe 20 seconds before I got stomped. Bad hearing and good vision...maybe this would work. I told Kamui what I needed and after telling me I was a little d**k(to which I retorted that he doesn't HAVE one at ALL) he decided to comply to save himself the trouble of waiting a century for a new master. As we reached that consensus,Grant-Benkei ripped itself free.

I angled Kamui just right so two blades reflected the light from the sun. Each time he charged at the light made by me twirling my Sword,Kamui would move me to another place. This flash-charge-dodge game went on for 3 hours. It was now a matter of endurance and luck.

After another miss, Grant-Benkei decided that this flashy wheel was too fast and that it would be a better idea to look for lunch and dinner elsewhere. It lumbered off toward deeper in the forest. I could hear the CRASH-CRASH-CRASH as it lumbered toward the source of light. Suddenly I understood how ants felt facing a regular beetle...pity and respect to you for being able to stand all that noise.

 _STOP IT! IT'S HEADED FOR THE TOWN! IF WE LET IT REACH THE TOWN-_

I never got to know what would happen if that overgrown beetle got to town(I suppose I can rule out the possibility of it being Santa Claus-it doesn't have The List),because something else got his attention. A small private airship was shining its landing lights for a place to land. Grant-Benkei had obviously never seen anything like that before and it stood transfixed. I noticed that the gem on Kamui glowed with an eerie greenish-purple light. His voice exploded in my mind. I don't know if anyone was looking. I only know if anyone saw me grimacing like I was about to take a dump,and nothing particular was happening, I'd never live it down. I would become the laughing stock of the entire Eastern Lemurion. Maybe even all of Lemurion. I'd have to cover my face if I ever wanted to go out and buy a coke.

 _Excuse me,but what are you doing?_

 _If my senses are correct,you will be meeting another of your kind soon._

 _What?I'm human. I meet other humans all the time._

 _I mean you will meet another Wielder. Duh...remind me why I chose this idiot of a boy as my master._

 _There are more?_

 _Will you just get going already? Don't make me regret choosing you._

 _Shut up._

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **A little cliffy! Yay. Um,not really. I damn near flunked my test and for that purpose have gotten Guidance Classes(as opposed to Detention Classes for actually flunking) so I feel really crappy. I suppose this chapter was a bit crappy again. Yeah. As for your characters, The Wielder of Usubakagero is still open. I am now accepting second submissions. Sorry for this low quality. Normal quality and epic drama resumes next chapter.**

 **Peace out, fellow authors and Sword Eyes,**

 **Hofund**


End file.
